


Por Primera Vez +For The First Time+

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: First Time, Gay, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: When Hector spends the night with Ernesto, their relationship takes an interesting turn





	Por Primera Vez +For The First Time+

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. This one is kind of different

Por Primera Vez

It was a late night for eighteen-year-old Ernesto de la Cruz and sixteen-year-old Hector Rivera. It had been a crazy night at the cantina Ernesto's family owned in the small town of Santa Cecilia. Along with the usual crowd, there had been a traveling rodeo that had stopped on through and it had required all hands on deck.

Ernesto's parents, along with their son and daughter, Graciela, and Hector, had been serving drinks into the late hours of the night. Hector often helped when things got a little loco (crazy) and he was always well paid for his assistance but he thought it was fun and that was his biggest reward.

It was somewhere around 2:30 in the morning when everything finally died down. The two boys helped clean up the mess after escorting the remaining stragglers out the door. They were both exhausted and aching, not to mention hungry.

As though knowing that her children (that included Hector) were starving, Elena de la Cruz appeared with a tray of tamales and a pitcher of milk. The three young helpers all sat down at the bar to eat, laughing about some of the night's events.

Once Hector was sated, he stood up and stretched. His back popped and he groaned softly.

“I'd better get home,” he said to Ernesto, who gave him a strange look.

“Why don't you just stay here tonight? It's really late and your father will have a fit if you come in at this hour,” the broader boy told his friend.

“Si, mijo (Yes, my son). Stay here with us tonight,” Elena said, reaching out and cupping Hector's chin. “You can sleep in in the morning and I'll make you a big breakfast. You are demasiado flaco (far too skinny).”

Hector chuckled and touched her hand gently. She was like a second mother to him and always had his best interests at heart. His weight was always a bone of contention with her as her own son was a rather husky boy. Hector was too thin for his height as far as she was concerned.

“Muy bien, mamita (Alright, mamma). I'll stay here tonight,” he told her, a smile on his face.

Her face lit up. “¡Maravilloso! (Wonderful!) Alright, all three of you should get some sleep. Papa and I can manage the rest. Good night, mis hijos (my children),” she said as she ushered them all out the door.

They each kissed her cheek and headed out. It was lucky that the de la Cruz house was just a couple of buildings over from the cantina so it was a quick walk.

The two boys said good night to Graciela in the hall and headed for Ernesto's bedroom. Ernesto lit the lamp beside his bed and the two looked at each other. 

“I'll take the part of the bed closest to the wall since you get up more than me,” Hector told him, taking his shirt off.

Ernesto looked relieved and smiled, taking off his own shirt. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to share a bed, they had done it since they were kids. Hector knew his sleeping habits better than his own mother did.

“That sounds like a plan. You know me so well,” he said, a smile gracing his lips.

Hector slid his trousers off and climbed under the covers. He spread himself out over the pillows, his hand to his brow dramatically.

“Come ravish me, Señor Bandito! I'll be your flor del desierto (desert flower) tonight!” he said in a falsetto voice, teasing his best friend. 

Ernesto grabbed a pillow, smacking Hector with it, laughing. “¡ Cállate, tonto! (Shut up, dummy!) You're crazy,” he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding his pants off.

Hector chuckled and scooted over. Ernesto leaned over and blew the lamp out before laying back on the bed. They lay shoulder to shoulder as they had many times before and listened to each other breathe.

“Gracias, Hector,” Ernesto said after a bit.

Hector looked in his direction, despite the pitch blackness of the room. “For what, amigo (friend)?”

“For always helping out when we need it.. and for being my friend.”

The skinnier boy blinked. “You don't have to thank me for either one, Ernesto…”

He felt Ernesto shrug a little. “I want to. You're a good friend. The best.”

Hector blushed some and was glad for the darkness. If Ernesto had seen him blush over that, he'd never hear the end of it. The older boy could be absolutely merciless when he wanted to be.

Hector chose levity to deal with the compliment. “How many shots of tequila were you sneaking between serving them, Señor Sensible (Sensitive)?” he said, elbowing Ernesto in the ribs.

“Ay! Watch it, bony elbows! That smarts!” Ernesto exclaimed, elbowing him in return.

They both laughed and settled back down, relaxing in the familiar company. It wasn't too long before Ernesto had dropped off and was snoring softly. Hector listened to it, turning onto his side after a fashion, feeling the heat from Ernesto's side radiating against his back.

The heat soothed his aching back and he sighed contentedly. His own eyelids began to grow heavy and he soon joined his best friend in restful slumber.

**************”****”*”””

Hector awoke quite abruptly and tried to orientate himself in the blackness of the room. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but he didn't think it had been very long since it was still dark. 

He realized fairly quickly what had woken him up. The hardness between his legs and the warmth pooling in his stomach told him he had been having a wet dream. He groaned and shifted his hips… and it became very apparent that he wasn't going far.

Ernesto had his arm wrapped around Hector's waist, his face burrowed in the slimmer boy's neck. He could feel Ernesto's warm, steady breaths fanning along his throat and it made him shiver. Ernesto was pressed flush against Hector's back, not even a scant inch between them.

That's when Hector noticed it; Ernesto's semi-hard cock was nestled right along the cleft of his ass, slightly parting the cheeks. He turned bright red and couldn't quite conceal a squeak of shock. He tried to move a little bit but only succeeded in spreading himself open a bit further. He felt the heavy hardness settle in more and buried his face in his pillow.

This wasn't happening. He was not lying in bed with his best friend's dick between his ass cheeks. It couldn't be happening.

And damn his body! Instead of rebelling against the situation, it was responding favorably to it. His cock had gotten harder and his nipples peaked as Ernesto's warm breath continued to wait over his skin. He felt gooseflesh prickle along his arms and backside. He wriggled uncomfortably, trying to put some space between them.

Ernesto groaned in his ear and Hector froze, his eyes wide. He was drawn even more firmly against that solid frame and knew he wasn't going anywhere. Ernesto's grip was like iron and he had always been much stronger than Hector.

Hector lay perfectly still for several minutes, simultaneously willing his body to relax and Ernesto to let go of him. If one or the other would happen, this might be bearable. He couldn't really hold Ernesto accountable for what he did in his sleep, but he could hold his body accountable for liking it.

The thinner boy had noticed long before now that Ernesto was a little bigger than average cock-wise, but with it against his body, it felt much bigger. It felt thick and heavy and his own body seemed to like that thought as he subconsciously ground back against it. 

He mentally screamed at himself. *Stop it! He's a guy and so are you! This isn't right! It's dangerous!*

He hadn't even realized he'd reached down to his own dick, circling his fingers around it. He pumped the shaft a little and moaned in the back his throat, which brought him back to the situation and he felt horrified. This was insane! He had to get away from Ernesto.

He tried to lift the broader boy's arm from around his waist, but his efforts were fruitless. He thought he could slide out of his grip, but that also proved to be without merit. He couldn't break free. 

His wriggling seemed to excite Ernesto, who was now pressing against him. Warm lips pressed to his shoulder, and Hector flushed. Just who did Ernesto think he was cuddling? Those lips worked their way to his neck and he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him. His neck was a sensitive place. The kissing coupled with Ernesto's soft stubble was a sensation that went straight to Hector's libido. He was ramrod hard and this wasn't helping.

“Mmm… 'Ector….” groaned the sleep-filled voice of Ernesto, the sound soft as a sigh.

Hector froze, his eyes widening. Was… was Ernesto dreaming about HIM? There was no possible way… Ernesto liked girls; in fact, he was a bit of a womanizer. So he couldn't be having a sensual dream about Hector…

“Skin's so soft… Ay, Hector…” came that voice again and there was no mistaking it. He was dreaming about his best friend.

Hector turned his face into the pillow, a dark red flush coloring his cheeks. This was too surreal, too crazy. And he was still rock hard. So was Ernesto, if the manhood still between his ass cheeks was anything to go by. He felt like he was losing his mind. He needed release and he wasn't getting away from his best friend anytime soon to relieve himself elsewhere.

He reached down again and slowly began to stroke his own length. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a beautiful girl touching him… but his mind kept conjuring Ernesto. It was probably because he was surrounded in the other boy's strong muscle and scent. He was so utterly tangled up with Ernesto that his brain couldn't disassociate from him.

Hector sighed softly, letting his mind wander where it might, no longer worrying about whether it was wrong or right. He imagined Ernesto gliding his fingers along the shaft and moaned quietly. He could visualize those thick digits wrapped around his length. He tilted his head back against Ernesto's shoulder and shivered at the warm bursts of air moving across his neck.

He imagined Ernesto kissing his shoulder as he touched him. It was so vivid that he mewled in the back of his throat. His own hand picked up the pace, his breath coming in small gasps.

“Ernesto…!” he exclaimed under his breath, his imagination in overdrive.

He wasn't aware that Ernesto's soft snores had ceased or that the young man behind him had stiffened a little. The arm stayed resolutely around his waist, though the grip tightened minutely.

Suddenly, Ernesto's voice was in his ear. “Are you enjoying yourself, Hector?”

There was no anger or disgust in his tone, though Hector still froze in horror. He turned his head a little and found Ernesto looking down at him, raised up on his elbow. They stared at each other for a moment 

“Ernesto…” Hector said, swallowing hard, his hand moving from his cock.

“You don't have to stop what you're doing on my account… Please continue…” Ernesto said, his voice unmistakably husky.

Hector blinked. “You're not… you're not upset about this?” he asked, his throat dry.

The broader boy shook his head slowly. “No… I'm really not. You're… you're beautiful like this…”

Hector blushed. “How can you tell? It's dark in here…” 

“I can see you in the moonlight…”

The slimmer boy looked away, feeling like a child caught doing something bad. Even though Ernesto said it was okay, he felt embarrassed that he'd been caught. He felt Ernesto's lips on his neck and he let out a soft sound.

“Would you prefer it if I touched you instead?” Ernesto murmured in his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently.

The mere thought of Ernesto's hands on him sent a rush of heat through his body. He had to close his eyes and focus on breathing to calm himself down. He touched Ernesto's hand, his voice almost a whisper as he spoke.

“Only if you're comfortable with it…”

He couldn't believe he'd said that. His brain had told him to say no but it appeared that his dick was doing the thinking for him. It ached to be touched and Ernesto was offering.

Ernesto kissed the place below his ear. “Has anyone ever touched you before?” Hector shook his head. “Then I'm honored to be the first…”

The broader boy ran his hand down Hector's abdomen, the muscles jumping under his fingers. He pressed his mouth to his shoulder, kissing and suckling at the flesh there as his hand drifted lower. It came to Hector's cock and there was a moment of electrified anticipation between them before those thick fingers closed around the base.

Hector's eyes slid closed as he forced himself to breathe. The air had seemed to catch in his lungs at that touch and he had to make himself relax. He tilted his head back against Ernesto's shoulder and the other boy leaned over him, capturing his lips.

At first, it was strange to kiss Ernesto. It was a little bit awkward and not the most coordinated lip lock either boy had experienced, but then it was as if something clicked and fell into place. Ernesto became bolder and slid his tongue between Hector's lips. 

Hector moaned quietly as Ernesto's hand began to move, slowly sliding up the shaft. His thumb came up and rubbed across the head, over the slit that was already leaking precum. The fluid was smeared across the tip.

Hector brought his hand up, cupping Ernesto's face as the kiss intensified. That tongue knew what it was doing and the way it played against the slimmer boy's had him breathless. Ernesto pressed him down into the pillows and Hector had no doubt who was dominating whom. He found that he rather enjoyed it and that scared him a little, but he knew he was in too deep to pull away now. Ernesto's hand on him coupled with the all-consuming kiss was robbing him of his senses.

He felt Ernesto press his own hips forward, pushing his cock deeper between Hector's cheeks. Hector bit his lip as the tip of Ernesto's member brushed against his puckered opening. Part of him, that reckless and experimentative part, wildly wondered what it might feel like to let his friend take him like that. But the more rational part of him knew that he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't even completely sure he was ready for what they were doing now.

Ernesto's hand had begun an easy up and down slide on Hector's cock. It felt so good and the slimmer boy's hips began to move in time with the movements. Hector panted softly against the other's lips as he felt another rush of heat course through his thin frame, leaving him shaking.

Suddenly, he found himself flat on his back, Ernesto above him. They stared at one another for a very long moment before Ernesto dipped his head down, kissing the hollow of Hector's throat and moving down. That warm, wet mouth found his peaked nipples, first taking one in and then the other. He paid ample attention to each one before moving on. 

Hector felt almost delirious as he realized exactly what Ernesto was up to. This wasn't really happening, was it? It seemed like a strange wet dream that he was going to wake up from any moment. That mouth was too talented, too good at this, and Hector was under its control. 

But before Ernesto reached his destination, Hector's hand shot out, gripping his friend's shoulder. Ernesto looked up from where he was, bringing his mouth away from the skin of Hector's abdomen.

“What is it, Hector?” he asked gently.

Hector shook his head. “You don't have to… I'd rather your mouth was on mine instead of down there… I like how you kiss me…”

The truth was, he knew it would be over if Ernesto got that mouth on his cock. A man who could kiss like that would probably be exceptionally good at oral and Hector didn't want it to end so quickly. He was enjoying the attention Ernesto was lavishing upon him.

Ernesto smiled and crawled back up Hector's thin body, kissing a path all the way. Their lips met again and it was like Ernesto was trying to kiss his soul for as deep as it was. Hector returned the kiss with passion, wrapping his arms around the other boy's thick torso.

Their cocks brushed together and Hector moaned against Ernesto's lips. His friend was just as hard as he was and it was quite obvious. Ernesto growled softly and bit Hector's lip before lightly sucking on it. He pulled back after a time and said in a hushed voice that Hector was unsure if it was due to his lust or something else.

“How far do you want to take this, Hector? Just tell me and I will oblige you…”

There was something in his voice that was needy and eager to please. There was a glint of something in his eyes that looked a little like... Hector lay beneath him, a question burning in his mind. He took his friend's hand in his.

“Tell me one thing first… Why are you so keen on pleasing me, 'Nesto?” he asked finally, his own voice quiet. “La verdad (the truth)...”

Ernesto was silent, though he held tight to Hector's hand. He finally let out a breath and he touched his lips to Hector's forehead, oddly sweet and endearing. 

“It's because… I love you, Hector…”

Those words seemed to reverberate around the silent room. Hector stared up at him and felt… strange. He wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not, it kind of felt hot and cold at once. Though he had anticipated that response from the look in his eyes, it still was a heavy statement and hung between them like a haze.

“You love me?* Ernesto nodded slowly. “Men don't love men, Ernesto… Padre Miguel says so…” Even to his own ears, he sounded uncertain.

Ernesto exhaled slowly. “It feel like love. Sometimes, you're all I can think about and it's not always sexualmente (sexually). Sometimes I think about how cute you are when you're trying to pick out the notes of a new song on your guitar. Your tongue pokes out the corner of your mouth and I just… think it's adorable. Sometimes I think about how you look when you're dancing, so beautiful and graceful. My heart speeds up when you look at me. Being around you makes me so happy…”

Hector looked up at him and he felt himself blush a little. It kind of sounded like love too but the priest at church always talked about how it was a sin to lay with another man and that men didn't love each other. He said that maricones (faggots) were sexual deviants and it wasn't love. Love was between a man and a woman.

But he and Ernesto cared for each other. He knew that more than anything else. They had been friends for ten years and Hector would do just about anything for Ernesto. Though he wasn't sure about love, he knew this wasn't some deviant act.

He reached up and ran the back of his hand over Ernesto's cheek. He leaned up and kissed his chin and the underside of his chin. The broader boy's mouth descended on Hector's and he moaned softly.

“Ernesto… Ernesto…” he murmured against the other boy's lips. 

Ernesto broke their lip lock and said, “How far do you want us to go, Hector? I'll do whatever you want me to…”

Instead of verbally answering, Hector reached between them. Their cocks were nestled together and he wrapped his long fingers around them both, squeezing them at the same time. Ernesto groaned, his forehead dropping to Hector's shoulder.

“Touch us like this.. That's what I want,” Hector breathed. He pressed his lips to Ernesto's temple.

Ernesto eagerly moved his hand down to replace Hector's hand with his own. He slid both their lengths together, rubbing and squeezing. The feeling of Ernesto's hard cock against his had Hector groaning, his head falling back.

Ernesto began peppering hot kisses over his chest and collarbone. His hand twisted around their cocks and their cajones (balls) pressed together. Hector's hands ran up Ernesto's strong forearms and he couldn't help but think of what it might feel like to be held in those arms during a passionate embrace. In fact, as they continued, Hector found that he wondered yet again what it might feel like to let Ernesto take him.

The broader boy began to talk as he continued to stroke them both. “You are muy bonito (very beautiful), Hector… I have never seen anyone else like you…”

Hector groaned and bit his lip. “Soy demasiado flaco y mi nariz es como un pico (I'm too skinny and my nose is like a beak)... I'm not beautiful…”

Ernesto's hand stilled and he looked down at his friend. His frown was deep as he spoke.

“I will not have you talking about yourself like that. Your nose is unique and you being thin is a gift from God. Sastres (tailors) have a hard time making my clothes because I'm so broad. You get a new shirt in two days, it takes two weeks for mine. Personally, I love your thinness. So don't say you're not beautiful.”

Hector blushed and looked away. Ernesto's lips were on his neck suddenly and he was kissing and nipping at his skin.

“Eres mi dulce pájaro cantor, mi amada sirena... Te quiero mucho… (You are my sweet songbird, my beloved siren... I love you so very much…). I want to make love to you, make you moan to hear you sing…” Ernesto murmured in his ear. “No woman has ever had this effect on me…”

The mental image of Ernesto taking him again hit him like a brick. His cock twitched in response and his eyes fluttered shut. He let out a a shaky breath and buried his fingers in Ernesto's hair.

“Do you promise not to hurt me? This… this is my first experience like this…” he asked slowly.

He felt Ernesto pull back and knew he was being stared at. “Are you serious?” Hector nodded, opening his eyes. “You'd let me make love to you?”

“Yes… only because it's you. I can tell what it would mean to you… and I'm curious. I just ask that you not hurt me.”

Ernesto's face lit up and he kissed Hector deeply, his hands cradling the slimmer boy's face. The joy in this simple action made Hector's heart leap and he knew he'd made his best friend happy. He could feel Ernesto's heart racing against his chest.

When Ernesto pulled back, he took Hector's hands in his own and kissed his knuckles. “I will do everything I can not to hurt you. Oh, Hector…”

The slimmer boy caressed Ernesto's cheek, some odd, romantic instinct telling him to do so. The other boy leaned into his touch, kissing his palm. Hector smiled and gazed up at him.

“So, how do we do this…? I have no experience…” He blushed at admitting that to Ernesto. It was embarrassing, to say the least, that he'd never had a sexual experience with anyone.

But the broad boy smiled back warmly and kindly. “Luckily for us, I have some. None with men but there was this adventurous girl… She was open to... less than traditional methods of having sex. So I have some idea of what to do.”

He leaned over, lighting the lamp again so he could look through his nightstand drawer. He fished around until he found a small tin of petroleum jelly that he usually used on his elbows. He sat back up, a triumphant expression on his face.

“Aha! I knew it was in there somewhere. This will make this much more comfortable for both of us, especially you. Spread your legs, amor (love).”

Hector did as he was told, his legs bent and his feet flat on the mattress for leverage. With the lamplight, he could clearly make out Ernesto's face and he looked like a kid on Navidad (Christmas). He looked like he'd been given the best present ever.

He dipped two fingers into the jelly, coating them liberally. He looked down at Hector and lightly kissed his knee. 

“Alright… try to stay relaxed, this is probably going to feel strange at first. Just keep breathing deeply.”

Hector nodded, taking deep breaths in as the broader boy leaned in. He slid his finger along the cleft of Hector's ass until he found his entrance. He pressed his finger all the way in, not giving Hector's body time to tense up until the digit was completely inside. 

Hector hissed, the intrusive finger feeling out of place and plain weird inside him. His muscles tightened some around it and Ernesto paused, reaching down with his other hand and rubbing his thigh gently. This seemed to help a little and the muscles relaxed.

Ernesto slid the finger in and out, slicking up his entrance with the petroleum jelly. After a couple minutes of this action, he added the other slick finger into Hector. Hector bit his lip at this new feeling of fullness. He managed to stay relaxed and Ernesto began a scissoring, stretching motion that actually felt pretty good. He let out a soft moan as a finger tip brushed a place inside of him that had his breath quickening and the warmth in his groin to spread upwards. 

Ernesto worked his fingers in and out, opening his friend's body. His hands shook a little as he did this, hardly able to believe he was touching Hector like this. He'd dreamed of it so often, of making love to him with wild abandon, making him moan and scream. He never once thought Hector would ever let him do this to him. It was the strongest aphrodisiac, to know that Hector was giving him control and trusted him with this. Hector, who was still innocent to sex, was letting him take him. 

He brushed that place again and Hector's moan was louder this time. He reached out, touching Ernesto's neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss. It was passionate and kind of dirty as he opened his mouth for Ernesto's tongue. They kissed like that for a moment and Ernesto knew it was the right time.

He pulled his fingers from Hector's stretched hole with a wet sound, dipping those fingers back into the petroleum jelly. He stroked his own cock, slicking himself up. He was hard and dripping precum, his anticipation almost palpable. He never broke the heady kiss as he lined himself up.

The press inside seemed agonizingly slow. Hector tensed when he was about halfway in and gasped, a small amount of pain on his face, his eyes scrunched shut. Ernesto kissed his face and neck, pausing in his movement. 

“Are you alright? Do you want me to stop? he panted. He really didn't want to stop, but he would if Hector asked him to.

To his immense relief, Hector shook his head, his hands on Ernesto's biceps. His eyes opened and he gave him a small smile.

“I'm alright, just give me a moment. You're a bit bigger than two fingers. I feel so… full,” he said shakily. 

Ernesto kissed him again, holding still. This kiss was gentler, more loving. It seemed to help Hector, whose muscles slowly loosened and finally relaxed after a couple of minutes. Ernesto managed to slide the rest of the way in, his balls pressed flush against that firm ass. 

Hector's legs had come up instinctually, cradling the broader boy between them. His body wrapped around Ernesto's, he shifted his hips and the other boy groaned.

“Don't do that too much or this will be over before it's really begun. You feel so good, so tight. I've wanted this for so long…” he growled, trying to breathe through the rush of pleasure that went through him as Hector moved.

“Then move… I'm ready for it, please…” 

Ernesto really needed no further invitation. He pulled back some and then pushed back in. Hector turned his face into the pillow, letting out a soft gasp that went straight to Ernesto's groin. It was the sweetest, softest, most sexual sound he'd ever heard.

With Hector's encouragement and his desire leading the way, he built a steady rhythm fairly quickly, unable to deny his body any longer. He had the boy he loved beneath him and Hector was opening up to him. It was like they were made for one another, the way that they fell into rhythm together.

Hector had reached back, gripping a metal post on the bed frame as Ernesto drove into him. His gasps and moans were like music to Ernesto's ears. Hector rocked up to meet him, his body accepting the broader boy into it again and again.

He'd been right, that cock was much bigger than it looked, and it felt so good. He never thought that sex with another man would be like this. He could feel each thrust, each stroke deep inside and suddenly understood why so many men would do it. 

And this was Ernesto, his best friend. It meant even more because they cared about each other. It wasn't nameless, mindless sex, it really was making love. Hector mewled as Ernesto struck that place inside of him and sent a jolt of white hot pleasure through him.

“God, Ernesto! Ah, please! It's so good… so good!” Hector exclaimed, trying his hardest to keep his voice down.

Ernesto found he agreed wholeheartedly as he plunged into the other boy. His heat was incredible, the way he took his cock was so sexy. He knew he wasn't too far off from orgasm and the way Hector kept tightening around him told Ernesto he was close too. They had both been wound up when they started this so it was really not surprising how close they were. 

Suddenly Hector came up and pushed Ernesto onto his back. Ernesto had a moment of confusion until Hector started using his own strength to lift up and drop back down, a low moan escaping him.

It was so erotic watching Hector ride him, his hands flat on Ernesto's chest. He looked so beautiful in the lamplight and Ernesto's hands found purchase on those busy hips as he thrust upwards to meet his lover. They moved together, panting and moaning as one, sweat slicking between them. 

Hector's voice sounded like a song, the pitches and timbre of his moans and gaspe were a cacophony of noise. He bounced in Ernesto's lap, the rhythm erratic.

“Ah! Unnnnngh…! 'Nesto, I'm so close…!” Hector moaned, his voice husky and thick with pleasure.

“I am too, cariño (sweetheart)... You're so beautiful… so hot, so perfect…! Making love to you is better than I ever dreamed of!” Ernesto whispered, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

He sat up, pressing his mouth to Hector's chest. He kissed and sucked at his skin as Hector continued to move. The thinner boy wrapped his arms around Ernesto's neck, a deep moan pulling from him.

“¡ Que me jodan! ¡ Dios, voy a venir! (Fuck me! God, I'm going to come!)” Hector's breath was hot in Ernesto”s ear.

Ernesto reached between them, closing his hand around Hector's cock. He began to pump the engorged organ in time with the thinner boy's movements. Hector's fist closed in Ernesto's hair and the broad boy bit down on his shoulder.

Hector's body jolted as Ernesto hit that place inside him at the same time he bit down. It was such an intense combination of sensations that it sent the slimmer boy into an almost instant orgasm. He let out a loud cry that Ernesto quickly muffled with his mouth as Hector's back arched.

Cum splattered between them as Hector's muscles clamped down around Ernesto's cock. Ernesto groaned into Hector's mouth as he came as well, flooding the other boy's entrance with his own seed.

They both stayed perfectly still for a long moment as they rode out their orgasms. Finally spent, Ernesto laid back, pulling Hector down to lie on his chest. Hector tucked his head under Ernesto's chin, panting softly as he closed his eyes.

Ernesto stroked Hector's hair, kissing his forehead. His other hand caressed the thinner boy's back lovingly. His own breath was coming hard and fast. He stared up at the ceiling, hardly able to believe he had just had sex with his best friend.

Hector kissed the underside of Ernesto's chin and the line of his jaw. He had his ear over Ernesto's heart, hearing it pound, slowing down as the minutes went by.

“Thank you…” Ernesto murmured against Hector's hair.

“For what, 'Nesto?” Hector looked up at him with warm, brown eyes.

“For letting me make love to you… it was so much better than I'd ever imagined… You were so responsive…”

Hector was quiet as he stroked Ernesto's bicep with his thumb. He gazed up at the other boy and let out a soft breath.

“Well, it wasn't exactly a hardship. It felt amazing… I've never come that hard before…” He raised up and kissed Ernesto. “So thank you for sharing that with me…”

They lay together, cuddled up against one another. Ernesto hummed softly to Hector, who was starting to drowse, worn out and sated. Ernesto was still inside of him and it felt good to still be joined. 

“'Nesto?”

“Hmm?”

“What does this mean?” Though he was tired, Hector just had to know what the future held for them. 

Ernesto was thoughtful. “Well… it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to, Hector.”

“What do YOU want?”

“... I love you. I want us to be together. But I also understand that you never entertained the idea of anything like this until tonight, so… I'll understand if you just want to be friends. I'll always hold tonight in my heart.”

Hector was silent for a very long time and Ernesto was convinced he'd fallen asleep. He leaned over to blow out the lamp when those thin, guitar-player fingers cupped his face and he found Hector leaning above him. Those fingers stroked his skin and he looked very serious. He kissed Ernesto briefly.

“You're right, I hadn't thought of being with you before. But I won't deny how good this felt, how special it was. I kept thinking that it was okay as long as it was you. I know I care about you. Is it love? I'm not sure, but I don't know if we can just be friends after that heat, that passion. This wasn't nothing to me. So… maybe we should give this a chance, amante (lover).”

Ernesto swallowed thickly. “Even if it means we're going to hell?”

To Ernesto's surprise, Hector smiled. “I already knew I'd follow you to hell. This just might be a more exciting trip.”

Ernesto pulled Hector down into a deep, searing kiss. His heart felt happy and light now that he knew his days and nights to come would be filled with Hector's Rivera. 

As the first rays of morning sunlight began to creep over Santa Cecilia, the two young men finally drifted off into dreamland, curled around each other. Though their future was far from certain, they knew they had each other and really, what more did they need?

FIN


End file.
